Lección
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Yamuraiha esta enamorada de Sharrkan, ya no puede negarlo más. Pero tampoco puede ser sincera con él sin comenzar una discucion. Ahora al fin ha reunido el valor suficiente para confesar todo lo que siente por el habial espadachin, si tan solo supiera como hacer una confecion amorosa. Es aqui cuando Pisti debera enseñarle como se hace [¿PistixYamuraiha?]


Lección.

—Esto es sencillo Yamu, no es nada para ti —se motivaba la joven maga de Sindria. Estaba de pie frente a un enorme espejo con marco de oro y detalles marinos como decoración; en su reflejo podía verse con claridad los sentimientos que la inundaban en ese preciso instante: ansiedad, miedo y frustración—. Hinahoho y Drakon dicen que solo debo decir lo que siento… entonces… ¡Oye Sharrkan! —se calló al instante. Guardó silencio unos segundos para luego suspirar—. No, eso es muy agresivo… seguramente me buscara pelea por eso. ¿Y si actuó más tímida? —cerró los ojos para concentrarse, abriéndolos con un lento movimiento de sus parpados—. Sharrkan, esto, hay algo que… que quiero decirte —decía con un hilo de voz, pero de nuevo se quedó callada. Miró su reflejo fijamente e inflando sus mejillas por la frustración exclamó—. ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!

Era la primera vez que algo le parecía en extremo complicado y eso hería su orgullo de maga; no había magia que no pudiera dominar, ni artilugio mágico que no entendiera, la gran barrera mágica que protegía a su amada Sindria era su mayor orgullo, sus magia de agua era la más poderosa del reino, los caracoles y conchas que siempre portaba de adorno le habían salvado más de una vez. Ella era la hechicera prodigio, toda una genio en el uso de la magia. Por ello, el no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas ni el modo de expresarle su amor a cierto espadachín engreído le incomodaba de sobremanera.

—Sharrkan, debes saber que… tú… tú me gustas… —de nuevo se quedó callada—. ¡No! ¡Lo amo! —hizo una rabieta a causa de su frustración, incluso su sombrero voló por los aires—. ¡Estúpido calvo! ¡¿Por qué me es tan difícil decirte lo que siento por ti?!

—Creo que es porque piensas mucho en ello —respondió una voz más infantil a sus espaldas.

El susto fue tan grande para la joven maga que saltó a una mesa cercana con un grito de terror. Incluso su rostro se tornó azul de la impresión. Respirando agitada, descubrió que detrás de ella estaba la aún más joven Pisti, la menor de los generales de Sinbad.

—¡Pisti! —le gritó a la rubia—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Solo pasaba por el pasillo cuando escuché que gritabas —respondió con su infantil y brillante sonrisa—. Me preocupe y entré, al parecer estabas tan concentrada que no me oíste.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿entendido? —ordenó la maga de cabello aqua bajando de la mesa. Pero en cuanto miró a su sonríete amiga, un temor le invadió—. Pisti… ¿exactamente qué fue lo que me oíste gritar?

—No mucho, solo tus frustraciones y que amas a Sharrkan —dijo con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yamuraiha se quedó de piedra. El secreto más grande que tenía, aquel que guardaba con tanto recelo desde hacía más de un año y que no lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia sombra, ahora estaba en peligro. Pisti se llevaba bien con todos, no había nadie en todo Sindria que no le hablara, y gracias a su aspecto de niña, era la consentida de muchos; pero también era un hecho que solía ser una chismosa de primera, una boca floja que daba a conocer los últimos rumores dentro del palacio. Fue su culpa que Drakon casi terminara divorciado después del cumpleaños de Masrur, también que el carnicero encargado de proveer alimentos al palacio quisiera decapitar a Alibaba y Sharrkan, y no podía pasar por alto la vez que con sus chismes hizo pensar a todo Sindria que entre el rey Sinbad y Ja'Far existía algo más que una buena amistad.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes para ella, por primera vez podrían afectarle los cuentos de su rubia amiga y arruinar su inexistente relación amorosa con el moreno espadachín de Heliohapt. Y esto no lo podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia; era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien y quería que todo saliera bien, independiente de la respuesta que recibiera, todo debía realizarlo por su cuenta.

—Por favor Pisti, no le digas a nadie de esto, mucho menos a Sharrkan —suplicó como nunca lo había hecho—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? —dijo la rubia, fingiendo indignación—. Sé que a veces digo cosas que no debo, lo admito, pero no traicionaría así a mi mejor amiga en todo Sindria y no podría traicionarte nunca. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió aliviada la maga.

—Es más, no solo guardare esto en secreto. Te ayudare a que le declares tú amor a Sharrkan y que acepte ser tu novio —agregó con un tono pícaro en su voz.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —cuestionó Yamu—. Gracias, pero creo que mejor lo hago sola.

—Oye, a pesar de mi aspecto y de ser menor que tú, he salido con más chicos que todas las chicas del reino juntas —sonrió confiada.

—Eso es lo que me hace rechazar tu ayuda…

—Todo está en aprovechar lo que tienes —continuó hablando la rubia, ignorando por completo la queja de su amiga—, eso es para llamar su atención y sepa que quieres algo más que una simple charla. Mírame a mí, tengo el físico de una niña, pero eso me hace más fácil parecer tierna y muchos caen rendidos ante eso.

—¿No te parece algo preocupante? —preguntó Yamu.

—Pero tú en cambio —le ignoró de nuevo—. Solo mírate, tienes un cuerpo envidiable —y susurrando agregó—: yo lo envidio.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que será muy fácil para ti, solo tienes que seducirlo —de nuevo presentó un tono de picardía en sus palabras—. Tienes el cuerpo que muchos hombres desean y las mujeres envidian.

—Sé que tus intenciones son buenas y quieres ayudarme, en verdad lo agradezco —comentó la maga—, pero no entiendo que quieres decir.

—Yamu, Yamu —dijo burlona Pisti, negando con su dedo índice—. Puede que seas una genio con la magia, pero cuando se trata de chicos estas reprobada.

—¿Y eso cómo se supone que me ayude? —reclamó Yamuraiha, comenzaba a cansarse.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es darte a notar, que te vea, que sus ojos no puedan apartarse de ti —con cada palabra, Pisti se acercaba a Yamu—. Y eso es fácil, ambas sabemos qué clase de chicas le gustan, ¿no?

—¡No voy a actuar como una de esas mujeres que hay en los burdeles! —exclamó Yamu molesta y a la vez sonrojada. Por un momento se imaginó a si misma vestida como una de ellas.

—¡Solo será un segundo! —aclaró Pisti, sintiéndose amenazada por el bastón de su amiga—. Para llamar su atención y que no comience una pelea contigo.

Yamu suspiró. Sí, estaba consciente de su voluptuoso cuerpo, Aladdin en más de una vez lo comentó y Sinbad ya se le había insinuado varias veces (en todas estaba ebrio); no le molestaba en absoluto, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que le admiraran por eso. Toda su vida giraba en torno a la magia y sus grandes logros.

—Y —balbuceó—, ¿cómo llamó su atención? ¿Solo me abalanzo sobre él?

—¡No! Tú en serio no sabes nada —se frustró la joven Pisti—. Debes hacer las cosas lento, incitarlo poco a poco. Desde el momento en que te acercas a él —daba indicaciones de que hacer, y no solo eso, sino también actuaba según sus palabras. Se acercó a Yamu con un paso lento y seductor, procurando mecer su cadera despacio—. Así no podrá evitar verte, quedara hipnotizado al instante que te vea. Oh y no apartes la mirada de sus ojos, siempre míralo fijamente —y eso hizo. Clavó sus rosados ojos en los azules de Yamuraiha. La maga se sentía apenada—. Nunca pierdas contacto visual.

—Pistí —alcanzó a decir—. ¿Es necesario que haga eso?

—Y cuando esté perdido en tu mirada, solo debes acercarte más —ella le ignoró por completo. Cada vez estaba más cercana a la maga de cabellos aqua, que se vio obligada a apoyarse en la mesa que estaba a sus espaldas—. Caerá rendido a tus pies, lo tendrás a tu merced —ahora Pisti sonaba hasta seductora. Siguió acercando al rostro de una sonrojada Ymuraiha, que ya se había recostado en la mesa, completamente nerviosa y apenada. La rubia se subió a la mesa para seguir mirándola a los ojos, incluso sujetó las muñecas de su amiga con gran fuerza, algo increíble tomando en cuenta su frágil aspecto—. Y cuando ya estén sí, que no pueda reaccionar…

—Pisti —tartamudeó Yamu, roja como un tomate. Su corazón golpeaba con violencia su enorme pecho, sin comprender la razón.

—Solo debes susurrarle un "te amo" mientras le das un beso —agregó con un murmullo en los oídos de Yamu.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, incluso Pisti ya había cerrados los ojos dispuesta a besar a su amiga. Yamuraiha estaba muerta de la pena, no podía hacer nada más que mirar a todos lados, buscando algo para detener a la atrevida rubia. Pero su bastón yacía en el suelo, no había ni un libro con el cual golpear la cabeza de la joven, nada que le ayudara. De pronto, fijó sus ojos en la puerta.

—¡Mi rey! ¡Ja'Far! —gritó muerta de la vergüenza, aunque también con alivio.

Pisti se detuvo y también tornó la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ahí estaban los dos inseparables amigos: el mismísimo rey de Sindria, Sinbad, y su fiel general encargado de los asuntos civiles, Ja'Far.

—¡Hola! —los saludó Pisti, con total naturalidad.

Sinbad miraba la escena divertido, posiblemente hasta comenzó a fantasear con ambas chicas, pues estaba ligeramente sonrojado y un hilo de sangre corría por su nariz; pero Ja'Far tenía una expresión diferente, parecía estar en shock, su rostro se tornó azul, su boca abierta y la mirada desencajada.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —gritó Ja'Far.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Sinbad con una sonrisa—. Creo que debemos dejarlas continuar con lo suyo.

—Gracias mi rey —respondió Pisti, ahora en tono de broma—. Ya estábamos por acabar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperen! —exclamó Yamu muerta de vergüenza—. ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

Yamuraiha pasó mucho tiempo dando explicaciones a Sinbad y Ja'Far, tratando de aclarar la situación. Y aunque no quería hacerlo, tuvo que confesarles su secreto amor por Sharrkan; ninguno se sorprendió al saberlo. En cambio, ambos se ofrecieron a ayudarle con eso, pues era bastante obvio que sola no podría confesar sus sentimientos. Además, desde aquel día se cuida de Pisti, que se comenzó a comportarse más coqueta con ella.


End file.
